


Trench Coat (Drabble)

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap





	Trench Coat (Drabble)

Castiel walked through the bunker, the quiet not settling well in his stomach, “Y/N?”

He knew that she was supposed to be in the bunker while Sam and Dean were gone, completing a quick salt and burn a town over. Usually, when she was in the bunker alone, music would be drifting through the underground halls, pitched singing following closely behind whatever song was playing.

He walked through the library, calling out for her again, “Y/N? Where are you?”

No answer.

His stomach dropped as he quickly walked through the bunker. Maybe something got passed the warding? Is Y/N safe? Is she okay?

He stopped dead in his tracks, relief flooding through him when he stopped at her bedroom doorway.

Y/N was laying across her bed, book in hand, buds in her ears, and iPod laying beside her in the bed. She looked so peaceful and at ease, a state Castiel rarely saw her in. The sight tugged at his vessel’s heart. He sighed, tugging off his trench coat and laid it across her sleeping form.

He walked out of her room and towards the library, waiting for her to wake up or the boys to return.


End file.
